lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Reparto de fondo
El reparto de fondo (o extras) de Lost son esos actores y actrices que hacen papeles de personajes pequeños y aparecen en segundo plano (es decir, sin diálogo). Los extras del fondo del campamento de la playa son, generalmente, actores sin experiencia o no actores. Lost es notable en el hecho de que los actores de fondo en la Isla (campamento de la playa, el de los Otros, etc) permanecen relativamente constantes, como papeles recurrentes. Los extras más comunmente conocidos están listados debajo, separados en grupos (sección central, sección de cola, carguero y Otros). Por otro lado, el reparto de fondo para flashbacks fuera de la Isla no tiene papeles recurrentes, con la excepción del reparto de fondo de supervivientes del vuelo 815 que aparecen en el Aeropuerto de Sidney o en hoteles locales antes de embarcar en el vuelo. Los personajes de fondo no deben confundirse con un tipo de personaje recurrente llamado "camisas rojas", para cuyo caso se contrata a actores específicos. Para información más detallada de esta distinción, ver la sección "Aclaración" de debajo. Aclaración * "Camisas rojas" no es lo mismo que ser un actor de fondo. "Camisa roja" es un término fan que se refiere a personajes menores (no actores) que suelen ser presentados en un episodio o escena concreta con el objetivo de ser asesinado por exigencias del guión, sea o no un papel con diálogo. "Actor de fondo" es un término para referirse a los actores (no los personajes) que interpretan papeles sin diálogo, papeles que pueden ser o no de camisas rojas. Agunos actores invitados e incluso parte del reparto principal de ha interpretado a camisas rojas] del Vuelo 815; estos son por definición no papeles de fondo. * Para los actores, los "papeles de fondo" no se consideran verdaderos papeles de actuación, y no aparecen en una filmografía -- "fondo" es estrictamente un papel sin diálogo, el actor no está acreditado, y el sueldo es diferente. Si una ctor es grabado diciendo una frase (o frases), por definición deja de ser un extra. * En el muy extraño caso (en términos de Lost) de que un auténtico extra reciba una frase, ese día ha sido "ascendido" (en sueldo y estatus de actor) a actor invitado reconocido en los créditos, incluso si se le corta la frase durante el montaje. No obstante, en episodios siguientes, pasan a ser extras de nuevo. **Tener diálogo no garantiza conseguir el estatus de actor invitado. Por ejemplo, el murmullo general (como el de Live Together, Die Alone justo antes de que Jack les diga a todos que se calmen) no conlleva un papel con diálogo, ni tampoco una frase voluntaria que el director no haya pedido. **Los personajes de Scott, Steve, Ivan, Jason, y Matthew han recibido frases como actores acreditados en algunas notas de prensa de ABCmedianet, pero en episodios siguientes vuelven a aparecer como actores de fondo. (En el caso de Ivan, Jason, y Matthew, es notable el hecho de que ya aparecían en los créditos incluso cuando se les cortaron sus frases durante el montaje). **En la Cuarta Temporada, agunos de los personajes de fondo del Vuelo 815 fueron asesinados por el grupo de Keamy , convirtiéndose en camisas rojas. * Como los extras disponibles en Hawaii, donde se graba Lost, son limitados, en ocasiones el reparto de fondo de los flashbacks fuera de la Isla son identificados de papeles distintos. Sin embargo, cualqueir conicidencia así son accidentales por parte del departamento de casting, en vez de ser ordenado por los guionistas, anulando numerosas teorías de los fans. * Si los personajes sin diálogo son automáticamente considerados "de fondo", entonces Los DeGroot, y la primera actriz que interpretó a la inconsciente Carole Littleton son extras. Supervivientes de la sección central El fondo de la sección central consistía inicialmente de 7 supervivientes además del reparto principal, pero Damon Lindelof y J.J. Abrams acabaron convenciendo a la ABC de que les dejara expandir el reparto de fondo a 33, para tener un total de 48 supervivientes http://www.aintitcool.com/display.cgi?id=18187. Estos actores de fondo aparecen en la Isla recurrentemente, y hasta aparecen en los flashbacks del aeropuerto de Sidney antes de embarcar en el Vuelo 815. Ver el artículo principal para ver una lista completa del reparto de fondo de los supervivientes de la sección central. Otros Al igual que el reparto de fondo de los supervivientes de la sección central, los que componen el fondo de los Otros son también actores recurrentes a lo largo de episodios y temporadas. Two of the Others background was formerly background from the tail section survivors (in addition to the named "Tailie" roles of Emma, Zack, and the guest character Cindy, who also joined the Others); see #8 and #9 below. This list is for background actors only, and does not include guest actors recruited and cast for specific roles, who are always credited for their appearances such as Mikhail, Bea Klugh, Karl, Isabel, Ryan Pryce, Amelia, Adam, etc. Also, the named Others characters of Ivan, Jason, Matthew, and Luke also appear as recurring background cast in episodes where they are not credited; these characters are listed in the next table. See the main article link for a full table listing the Others background cast. Tailies The background actors who play the minor or nonspeaking survivors of the tail section appeared in , although at least one individual appeared as a passenger at the Sydney airport in , and two of the tailie background subsequently have become background for the Others (see #8 and #9 in the table for the Others background. Thus although these extras largely have not recurred, they are included in this article as they are significant as passengers of Flight 815. See the main article link for a full table listing the tail section background cast. Carguero Like the middle section survivor background cast, those that comprise the background freighter crew and its military team are also recurring roles across episodes. See the main article link for a full table listing the freighter crew background cast. Miscellaneous background with articles The following are the background actors who otherwise already have articles in Lostpedia that play uncredited, minor or nonspeaking characters in flashbacks and other miscellaneous background. *Michael Gilday - Gerald DeGroot *Courtney Lavigne - Karen DeGroot *Fuzzy Moody - Repairman *Arlene Newman-Van Asperen - Carole Littleton - (The speaking part for this character in Season 4 was played by Susan Duerden) *Kiersten Havelock - Emma *Mickey Graue - Zack Comentarios *La web AintItCoolNews (AICN) entrevistó a Damon Lindelof, hablando de la decisión de tener supervivientes de fondo entre los supervivientes, complementando el reparto principal: AICN: ¿Más del 10 por ciento de los 48 supervivientes de Lost perecerá antes de la 13ª hora de la serie? ¿Es el alto nivel de fatalidad la razón por la que no titulaste la serie "Los 48"? ... LINDELOF: Más del 10% antes de la 13ª hora. En otras palabras, ¿perecerán CINCO personas en la primera mitad de la temporada? No responderé a eso. Pero diré esto: el rebaño se reducirá, pero eso no significa que tenga que morir gente. AICN: Creo que lo que más me gusta de este concepto es la gran cantidad de supervivientes. ¿Lo de los 48 fue idea tuya o de algún ejecutivo de la cadena? LINDLOF: J.J. y yo decidimos que sobrevivieran 48 personas porque queríamos tener tener la mayor cantidad de nuevas historias posible. Según recuerdo, la cadena intentó disuadirnos de que hiciéramos esto. Lo mejor de los "otros" náufragos es que pueden ir más allá en un episodio, y luego reunirse con el coro otra vez. El pensamiento extendido de que su función es básicamente ser Camisas Rojas es enormemente errónea. De HECHO... Siempre nos ha gustado la idea de que uno de nuestros regulares de la serie se embarque en una aventura por la selva junto a uno de los supervivientes que jamás hemos visto. El público creerá que ese pobre paleto con una sola frase sufrirá una muerte horrible y dolorosa, pero entonces será el REGULAR el que acabará muerto. Así se hará. Mirad la serie. (link) Ver también *Anna Fishburn - antigua directora de casting de extras *Julie Carlson - directora de casting de extras *Camisas rojas Enlaces externos *Entrada en el foro de Lost-TV sobre los camisas rojas Incluye datos de Faith Fay (chica sexi con camiseta azul rayada), Bryan Sato (Richard alias Cowboy Asiático), Dane Justman, Christian Bowman (Steve), y Dustin Watchman (Scott) *Extras de la sección de cola - Tailies están marcados con una "T" * Category:Listas Categoría:Reparto